


Complicaciones adolescente

by Fallon_Kristerson



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel y Manuel se complican las cosas por puros idiotas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicaciones adolescente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toabelovednightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toabelovednightmare/gifts).



> Mi aporte al evento Secret Santa de la comunidad pechi en fb :)

Cuando Manuel y Miguel se conocieron, estaba enfermo. Sí, él era de las personas normales que se enfermaban en invierno y claramente no fue su idea la de encontrarse en una heladería. Tenía la nariz congestionada, le dolía la garganta y a cada rato tenía que toser. No era como si él hubiera planeado aquella “cita a ciegas”. Manuel lo llamaba así, si bien Tiare insistía en que no era para nada eso, que sólo le quería presentar a un amigo con el que seguro se llevaría bien. Sí, claro. Manuel conocía de sobra a su hermana y el que Miguel tratase en vano de disimular lo mucho que le divertía, su resfrío no ayudaba. Estaba seguro que con ese tipo no se llevaría bien.

-Dale, así que vas al Newton… -preguntó Miguel por su colegio, como tratando de empujar la conversación.

-Sí… ¿Santa María, no?

Miguel asintió con pereza y le dio otro sorbo a su batido, pensando en cómo seguir. Le preguntó por alguna gente que conocía de aquella escuela y resultaron ser todos tipos que a Manuel particularmente no le parecían la compañía más interesante.

Aquello le dio mala espina desde el momento en que Tiare organizó aquello y sus malos presentimientos se confirmaron cuando supo que Miguel era “súper buen amigo” de Martín Hernández, un tipo argentino que era bastante popular entre los colegios que él conocía. Oh, _súper_. Miguel por su lado tampoco estaba taaan emocionado con todo aquel asunto. Sabía a la perfección de que Tiare trabajaba con su hermano. Y Su hermano ahora estaba “solo” en casa, seguramente acompañado por su “mejor amigo” Daniel. Miguel no era idiota, sabía a la perfección que toda esta payasada había sido idea de Julio o si no de Daniel.

Malditos adolescente calenturientos, pensó para sí, ignorando su propia condición de puberto.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo y sin querer, notando ambos lo aburridos que estaban, cada uno pensando en lo que podría estar haciendo en ese momento de no estar perdiendo su tiempo con el otro. Miguel podría decir con seguridad que aquella era la peor cita de su vida. Era su primera cita con otro chico, así que se dijo que no debería sorprenderle. También era la primera cita en la que no quería estar.

-Oye, ya me cansé de esto –suspiró Manuel finalmente y Miguel volvió a asentir, tratando de no reírse de lo chistoso se oía con la nariz tapada.

-Sí, yo igual. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a jugar play?

Manuel sonrió de lado. ¿Cualquier cosa con tal de asegurarte de que tu hermano no ande besuqueándose con su novio, no? Eso quiso preguntarle, pero se calló y aceptó la invitación.

* * *

 

Pasaron varias semanas sin que se volvieran a dirigir la palabra. Ni Tiare ni Julio desperdigaron comentario alguno sobre el asunto y aquello fue bueno. Miguel se olvidó de Manuel con todo ese asunto de los exámenes a fin de semestre, pero cuando salió de vacaciones y se aburría porque todos sus amigos se fueron de viaje, dio de nuevo con su número. Dudó primero si llamarle o qué, pero finalmente terminó escribiéndole. Manuel tardó en responder y finalmente lo hizo por el mismo sentimiento de aburrimiento.

Era verdad, no tenían mucho en común, así que Miguel se aburrió aún más al hablarle y lo dejó. No fue sino hasta el concurso de música al que el colegio de su hermano asistió, que lo volvió a ver. El newton era gigante y quedaba en el poto del mundo, por eso odiaba ir a ese maldito coso de música. Pero sus padres lo obligaron y Julio alegó que si él iba a aburrirse a muerte ahí, Miguel también lo haría desde el público. El colegio de Julio era el último esa noche.

A Manuel lo vio en la entrada, ayudando junto con unas chicas que llevaban el uniforme igual que él. Ni siquiera lo dudó al acercarse a saludarle y le sonrió. Manuel sonrió de vuelta.

-Ah, no esperaba verte acá –se rio el chileno y Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Me obligaron…

-A todos.

Ambos se rieron bajo y en el intermedio Miguel lo buscó. Se sentaron en un bordecito del patio escolar, conversando sobre colegios, profesores, exámenes y el poco tiempo libre que les quedaba al lado de eso.

-Es un poco triste –comentó Miguel- que sea lo único de lo que podamos hablar.

Manuel ladeó al cabeza.

-Bueno, no tiene nada malo realmente. Es casi lo único que hacemos –murmuró y le dio una mordida al sándwich que repartieron a los alumnos que ayudaban ese día.

Miguel se quedó mirando su comida medio hambriento. Había olvidado su billetera y sus papás no le quisieron dar dinero para comprarse algo. Que ya habían cenado y que debería comenzar a cuidarse más, que luego más dinero les gastaría yendo a un gimnasio caro. Como si Miguel fuera a hacer eso, ja ja.

-Pero así uno no puede tener citas –decidió bromear y sonrió apenas, mirando a Manuel.

Manuel tuvo que reírse, de verdad reírse, porque no podía negar que Miguel tenía razón.

-Así a uno le terminan arreglando las citas con un weón cualquiera para que su hermano pueda verse con el novio en su ausencia –lo jodió y Miguel rodó los ojos, pero sonrió.

-Serás imbécil…

-Y tú no sabes llevar una conversación.

-Tú eres el que tiene los pasatiempos aburridos.

-Al menos tengo pasatiempos.

-Ay, ya cállate –bufó Miguel rodando los ojos y Manuel sonrió de lado, burlón.

-¿Gané?

-Vete a la mierda.

Manuel rio entre dientes y lo miró de reojo.

-Gané –afirmó contento y Miguel se rio, dándole un empujón algo brusco.

Manuel trastabilló y cayó por poco, pero el peruano reaccionó y lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo. Manuel puteó bajo y resopló, que tuviera más cuidado. Miguel solo volvió a reír.

-Qué frágil –murmuró y Manuel rodó los ojos, sin apartarse. Frunció el ceño y las comisuras de los labios de Miguel se estiraron un poco más, un poco más burlonas.

-Tení un lunar en el cuello –notó Manuel y Miguel alzó una ceja.

-Sí, desde que nací –dijo bajo y lo soltó.

Manuel rio bajo. ¿Te incomodé?, quiso preguntar, pero se contentó con sonreírle a Miguel y ver como el chico se removía indeciso. Seguían parados todavía muy juntos y Miguel se preguntaba qué rayos hacían. Manuel esperaba ver cuánto aguantaría Miguel antes de alejarse de él, tratando de no sonreír aún más. Su mirada se volvió a fijar en la pequeña acumulación de pigmento en su garganta y se mordió el labio. Miguel sintió las mejillas calentársele cuando lo notó y tragó. Quiso preguntar qué pasaba, a qué jugaba el otro, pero se calló y no lo apartó hasta que vio a sus padres. Tal vez fue algo repentino o brusco, ya que Manuel alzó una ceja.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Ah, sí, yo creo… -balbuceó Miguel y se rascó la cabeza. Manuel asintió tranquilo.

-Dale –musitó-. Nos vemos.

Miguel lo miró sorprendido pero asintió, yéndose.

* * *

 

Para su gran sorpresa, Miguel le escribió ya al día siguiente. Manuel no tuvo problema en responderle, le divertía en cierto modo lo rápido que lograba incomodar a Miguel, si bien no podía negar que hasta cierto punto también le causaba algo así como ternura. Le hacía gracia. Miguel aparentemente le escribía cuando estaba aburrido, cuando estaba en algún curso donde no se sentaba junto a algún amigo o cuando estaba solo en casa y procrastinando. Hablaban sobre cosas triviales que poco a poco se volvían más importantes.

Pasaron tres semanas antes de que Miguel se animara a pedirle una cita. La verdad que a Manuel no le sorprendió, de alguna manera había estado esperando ver cuánto pasaría antes de que Miguel se animara. Miguel mismo no lo llamó una cita. Habían estado casualmente hablando de aquella película que justo había salido, y ya que hablaban de ella, le pareció buena idea preguntar si no querían verla juntos y luego ir a tomar algo, sugiriendo la misma heladería en la que habían tenido su deplorable primera cita.

Manuel no pudo no aceptar. La película estuvo buena, la disfrutó a pesar de que Miguel reía muy fuerte y los de la fila de atrás les tiraban canchita para que se callara. Cuando salieron del cine, Miguel iba comentando animado la película. Manuel caminaba a su lado, observando más sus gestos exagerados y las muecas que hacía al gesticular, llegando a agitar los brazos y exclamar. Le costó no reírse en su cara, realmente era gracioso verlo.

En la heladería pidieron cada uno una copa y algo de beber y se sentaron en una banca, uno al lado del otro para que no se viese demasiado raro. Siguieron conversando un buen rato y luego se levantaron, saliendo del local, algo indecisos de a dónde ir ahora o qué hacer.

-Ahm… Podríamos ir a mi casa –ofreció Miguel algo dudoso y Manuel se encogió de hombros, pero luego negó.

-Nah, tengo un examen mañana, debería regresarme y repasar un poco –replicó y aunque Miguel sospechaba (no, sabía) que Manuel era la clase de persona que no necesitaba repasar el día antes del examen por ya haber estudiado antes, asintió.

-¿Vives acá cerca, no? –Manuel asintió-. Dale, te acompaño… Igual no tengo nada mejor que hacer –se apresuró a añadir.

El chileno asintió de nuevo, esta vez riéndose.

-Bien, vamos –musitó y echó a caminar lentamente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su jean.

Miguel lo siguió, poniéndose a su altura. De ahí a la casa de Manuel no era lejos, tampoco a la de Miguel, solo que esta estaba en la dirección opuesta. Caminaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que finalmente Manuel retomó el tema de la película y Miguel le siguió la corriente, conversándole esta vez más calmado. Cuando llegaron al edificio en el que vivía Manuel, este tocó el timbre para que le abrieran mientras Miguel le preguntaba si no tenía su propia llave.

-La perdí hace unos días, te había dicho…

-Ah, sí, me contaste.

-Sí po, y ahora mi mamá ya no me quiere dar una nueva –suspiró cuando en eso se oyó la voz de la empleada en el intercomunicador-. Soy yo, Manuel.

Miguel se mordió el labio. Del intercomunicador se oyeron varios ruidos raros y crujidos, al parecer la mujer había colgado. Al rato un zumbido vino desde la reja y Manuel la empujó, abriendo la puerta.

-Bueno, estuvo buena la tarde –musitó el chileno y Miguel asintió lentamente.

-Sí, chévere contigo –murmuró y dio un paso hacia él. Manuel se quedó quieto, mirándolo, como si supiera lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro, esperando. Cuando Miguel se inclinó hacia él (habiendo dudado primero unos segundos), cerró los ojos y empujó sus labios contra los de Manuel. Duró apenas unos segundos y cuando se separó y Manuel entró, cerrando la puerta, no oyó la despedida del chileno.

_-Hasta pronto…_

De ese día siguieron hablando como si nada, pero Miguel no se atrevió a volver a invitarlo a salir, demasiado avergonzado.

* * *

 

Cuando Julio volvió de la casa de Daniel, dejó la mochila tirada en el pasillo, yendo directo a la cocina. Ya se había olido que Miguel estaba preparando algo para comer. Sus papás habían aprovechado el fin de semana largo para ir a celebrar su aniversario en Cieneguilla, dejándolos solos los tres días y medio que se ausentarían. Sonrió al sentir el delicioso aroma de una cena decente, ventajas de tener a Miguel de hermano mayor y no a alguien como, por ejemplo, Martín o Pedro. Lo saludó con tranquilidad, disimulando perfectamente su mal humor, y se sentó en la mesada. Miguel le sonrió y saludó de vuelta.

-¿Qué tal el dizque trabajo? –preguntó como típico hermano pesado y celoso, a lo que Julio rodó los ojos y se rio.

-Idiota –dijo simplemente y ojeó la olla.

Miguel sonrió de lado, pero no insistió más. Puso la mesa y luego de un rato se sentaron a comer. Conversaron sobre el día en el colegio, riéndose sobre los profesores que conocían de la escuela del otro. Luego de la cena, el mayor recogió la mesa y planeó dejar todo amontonado en el lavabo y sugerir que vieran una película, pero en eso sonó el celular de Julio y este se escabulló.

-Dime –contestó y el suspiro de Daniel llegó hasta él.

-Por un momento creí que no me contestarías…

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-No sé, te fuiste medio enojado –murmuró Daniel, a lo que Julio rodó los ojos.

-No es cierto –dijo más que nada por orgullo, poniendo su mejor tono de desinterés. Daniel reprimió otro suspiro y rodó los ojos también.

-Dale –asintió aunque el otro no lo viese-. No recordaba si te dije a qué hora fueras a la casa de Martín…

-Sí, a las diez –dijo Julio simplemente-. Sé que Miguel va a ir antes, pero prefiero no ir con él.

-Ah, dale –respondió Daniel más bajo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Algo más?

Daniel dudó pero luego solo respondió un “no, nada. Descansa, Juli” y cuando Julio le deseó buenas noches, colgó.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, Miguel había terminado de lavar y ordenar todo y se encontraba revisando la refrigeradora.

-¿Quién era?

-Daniel –murmuró simplemente y Miguel apartó la mirada.

-¿Y qué quería? –preguntó como de pasada, disimulando su curiosidad. Julio suspiró.

-Se aseguraba de que no cambiara de opinión sobre mañana a la noche…

-¿Mañana noche?

-Sí, pues, la fiesta de Martín…

Miguel se volvió a verlo entre sorprendido y en desacuerdo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú vas a ir? –preguntó. Julio se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia a la cara que ponía su hermano.

-Sí.

-¿Y tú qué tienes que ver con Martín?

-Me invitaron –dijo simplemente, sin responder realmente la pregunta. Miguel resopló y cerró la refrigeradora, apoyándose contra la puerta de esta y cruzando los brazos.

-Ajá, sí claro –contestó sarcástico y sin creérsela.

Julio rodó los ojos.

-Eso –masculló simplemente y tomó una mandarina, saliendo de la cocina, ignorando a Miguel que lo seguía con quejas y protestas. No estaba de humor para hacerle caso. Miguel sin embargo no se daría por contento así de fácil y lo retuvo del brazo.

-Julio.

- _¿Qué?_ –siseó el menor notablemente irritado y Miguel torció los labios.

-¿Martín te invitó?

-No, Daniel…

- _Ah_.

Julio resopló.

-¿Ves? ¡Por eso no quería decirte!

-¿Por eso? ¿Por eso qué?

-¡Por eso que te pones como un pesado!

Miguel lo soltó y retrocedió un paso, abriendo la boca, pero cerrándola. Luego de unos segundos la volvió a abrir, pero Julio se le adelantó.

-Ya deja de meterte, no es tu asunto –le espetó de manera hiriente y entró a su cuarto, tirando la puerta.

Miguel se quedó parado en el pasillo, mirando el cartelito de “no molestar” en silencio.

Al día siguiente, Miguel se encontró con Martín. Le había prometido cocinarle para que no se muriera de hambre, ya que la madre del argentino estaba de viaje y la empleada se tomó libre, razón por la que había sido posible organizar la fiesta pero a la vez Tincho no sabía bien qué comer. Cuando le abrió la puerta a su amigo de la infancia, notó de inmediato el mal humor de Miguel.

-¿Y la cara larga por qué?

-Tu primo –masculló Miguel pasando, quitándose los zapatos. Martín se rió.

-¿Qué te hizo esta vez? ¿Julio?

Miguel rodó los ojos. ¿Alguna vez no era por Julio? Claro que no, nunca.

-¿Sabías que va a venir hoy a la noche?

-Ah… No realmente –Martín se tumbó en el sofá-. Dani me preguntó si podía traer gente ya que no conoce a tantos de mis amigos. Me imaginaba que invitaría a tu hermano, aunque no pensé que vendría, no se ve como que muy fiestero… ¿no?

-No, la verdad que no –murmuró Miguel sentándose en el sillón, suspirando-. Es que va a haber mucho trago y eso…

-Sos un conchudo, vos sos el que se quiere emborrachar –se carcajeó Martín y Miguel rodó los ojos.

-¡Pero yo soy mayor!

-Ya, ya, lo que digas… -suspiró agradeciendo mentalmente el no tener hermanos, ni menores como Julio ni mayores como Miguel.

-Oye –lo llamó y Miguel alzó la mirada de su celular-. ¿Y por qué no invitás a tu novio?

Miguel frunció el ceño.

-Ya te dije mil veces que no es mi novio.

-Sí, sí, claro. Lo que sea –Martín rodó los ojos-. Invitalo.

-Él tampoco es fiestero.

-Pero si hasta Julio viene –Martín sonrió de lado-. Además así no andarás preocupándote por el enano sino por otras cosas. Como el no meter la pata o algo así…

-Yo no metí la pata –bufó Miguel y Martín se echó a reír de nuevo.

-No, solo te acobardaste –acusó y el peruano se removió-. Dale, invitalo.

Miguel suspiró, mirando su celular.

* * *

 

Julio llegó a eso de las diez y media a la casa de Martín, dándose con que ya había regular gente y varios ya andaban bastante tomados. Ignoró a la mayoría y tras dar una chequeada al panorama, decidió ir a buscar a Daniel. Cruzó la sala sin molestarse en saludar al anfitrión y fue a donde suponía que estaría la cocina, que es donde le dijo que se encontraba en su último mensaje. El paraguayo estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con una lata de cerveza en la mano mientras conversaba con unos amigos que él mismo había invitado pero que a la vez eran igual conocidos de Martín. Julio se acercó calladamente y saludó cuando lo notaron. Daniel le sonrió y lo acercó, jalándolo sobre su regazo. Primero se tensó cuando hizo eso, pero luego le dio igual. No conocía a esas personas, pero el otro le había hablado de ellos.

Trató de seguir la conversación, mas al no lograrlo, tomó la cerveza de Daniel y bebió lento. No le gustaba tanto el sabor, pero estaba fría y no era insoportable. Siguió así un rato hasta que su novio le volvió a quitar la lata. Al notar que solo le había dejado un sorbo, el chico la dejó en la mesa y lo empujó de su regazo. Fue al refrigerador por una nueva y luego tomó la mano de Julio.

-¿Vienes? –preguntó suavemente y su pareja asintió lentamente, dejando que lo jalara consigo. Se imaginaba que conocía bien aquella casa, era bastante unido con su primo después de todo y pasaba mucho tiempo con él.

Daniel lo llevó al pasillo que daba al pequeño jardín, pero al ver que este estaba muy oscuro, se detuvo en la puerta, soltándole la mano y apoyándose contra el marco.

-¿Sigues molesto? –preguntó lentamente y con cuidado, tanteando el estado de ánimo del más pequeño.

Julio apretó los párpados y llevó una mano a su rostro, masajeándose las sienes. Como odiaba cuando Daniel le salía con ese tono.

-No –dijo demasiado cortante como para no estarlo y el más alto suspiró.

Calló unos segundos, esperando que la parejita ebria que se había aproximado pasara de largo. Se mordió el labio, viendo como Julio miraba hacia sus zapatos. Apretó los labios y se acercó más, rozándose apenas sus cuerpos.

-Lo siento –murmuró bajo-. No quise ofenderte…

Julio se tensó y se removió.

-No… La verdad que ya no… tanto –dijo bajo y miró hacia la puerta.

Hasta ahí se oía la bulla de la fiesta, las risas y la mala música, los adolescentes cantando a todo pulmón y gritando burradas sin sentido. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, oyendo incluso a la parejita que se había ido al jardín, y Daniel lo contempló unos segundos antes de acariciar su rostro e inclinarse hacia él, besándolo. Julio contuvo la respiración, mas no porque dudase en corresponderle. Se estiró para recibir mejor aquel beso, sujetando a Daniel por la cintura mientras movía su boca bajo la del más grande.

Daniel se relajó y lo atrajo más, ladeando el rostro mientras profundizaba el beso. Sintió a Julio jadear contra su boca y sintió también el sabor de su cerveza. Era raro aquello en su boca y él la conocía bien, aunque no era algo que le molestase. Cuando Julio subió una mano a su cabello, un estremecimiento recorrió toda su espina dorsal y le gustó mucho. Rio suavemente y más bajo abrió los ojos, sonriendo contra sus labios.

-¿Y si vamos a un lugar más cómodo? –dijo el chico de manera juguetona y Daniel se echó a reír más fuerte.

-Dios mío –murmuró tomando su mano. Julio se rio y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, empujándolo de vuelta al interior de la casa.

Sin embargo no dieron ni tres pasos, cuando se cruzaron con Miguel. Daniel se tensó y Julio frunció el ceño. Había visto a Miguel ya un par de veces ebrio, pero aquello era diferente. Su hermano los miró confundido y parpadeó, pero luego hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué haces acá, Julio? –resopló y Julio soltó la mano de Daniel.

-Sabías que venía –dijo simplemente, pero Miguel ya se había olvidado de él. Se acercó a Daniel, mirándolo mal.

-¿Por qué lo tuviste que invitar? Sabes que no tiene permiso de ir a fiestas así –lo atacó de manera brusca.

-Claro que tiene permiso –masculló Daniel sin querer responder de mala manera a Miguel, aquella situación lo incomodaba-. Y aunque no lo tuviera, no lo irías a acusar… ¿o sí?

Miguel en cambio resopló.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –bramó y le dio un empujón a Daniel, quien no se dejó y lo apartó.

-Oye, tampoco tienes que ponerte agresivo –protestó y Miguel gruñó bajo.

-No me digas que hacer –masculló torpemente y lo agarró de la camisa, queriendo estamparlo contra la pared, pero el paraguayo, más ágil gracias a que estaba sobrio aún, se zafó apartándolo.

Miguel se tambaleó, pareciéndole oír una protesta de Julio por ahí, pero poco caso le hizo. Todo daba vueltas y lo siguiente que recordaba era que se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Martín repentinamente estaba a su lado, riéndose, y quiso maldecirlo por eso pero no pudo decir nada pues al rato se encontraba vomitando. Martin se puso de pie de un salto pero tropezó y se fue de poto, soltando una grosería. Daniel rodó los ojos y tomó a Julio de la mano, aprovechando la oportunidad para desaparecer.

Pasaron junto a Manuel, quien atraído por el tumulto se asomó a ver qué pasaba, arrugando la nariz al ver el desastre de Miguel. Estaba por volverse sobre los talones y huir también, pero Martín logró ponerse de pie, agarrándolo del brazo.

-Che, hacete cargo de tu novio –dijo simplemente y se fue sin más.

Manuel lo miró boquiabierto y luego soltando un gruñido bajo se volvió hacia Miguel. Consideró dejarlo así y largarse también, pero no pudo. Soltando un suspiro y pasándose una mano por el pelo, se acercó al peruano. Primero solo lo miró, indeciso sobre cómo proceder, pero finalmente concluyó que si ya iba a ocuparse de Miguel, no lo lograría sin mancharse. Resopló irritado. Ni que él estuviera _tan_ sobrio como para estar haciéndose cargo de otros borrachos, pensó. Miguel se removió a su lado y el chileno le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Pasó un brazo por su espalda, sujetándolo lo mejor que podía, pero el otro realmente pesaba y le costó arrastrarlo consigo.

-Mhh, ¿Tincho? –oyó a Miguel balbucear confundido y rodó los ojos.

-No, Manuel.

-Ah, Manu… -suspiró Miguel y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro-. ¿Aonde vamo’?

-A dormir.

No se tomó mucho tiempo para meditar qué hacer con él. Dejaría a Miguel en una cama y se largaría, así que lo subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Entró en lo que parecía ser el cuarto de Martín y cerró la puerta con el pie. Lo sentó en la cama y con un poco de pelea le quitó el polo.

-Mierda, eres un borracho problemático –se quejó y Migue alzó el rostro, sonriéndole medio torcido.

-Me estás desvistiendo –se rio, a lo que Manuel alzó una ceja.

-No tengo tan mal gusto.

-Claro que sí… muy malo –Miguel se tumbó hacia atrás-. Yo te gusto…

-Que no… ¡agh, oye! –bufó y se subió a la cama, tratando de limpiarlo con su polo manchado (con la parte que no lo estaba) y luego se peleó por voltearlo y ponerlo cara abajo.

Pero Miguel no se la dejó fácil. El moreno se siguió riendo y se volvía a voltear a cada que podía, sin entender qué hacía, solo que tenía que darle la contra a Manuel. Este se estaba comenzando a hartar y tironeando de él logró ponerlo boca abajo, posicionándose sobre él. Miguel soltó una risita.

-¿Por detrás? –bromeó y Manuel lo agarró del pelo para tenerlo quieto.

-Como te gusta –masculló, cosechando otra carcajada por parte de Miguel.

-Dale, dale –balbuceó y el chileno alzó una ceja.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, sí –respondió Miguel removiéndose debajo de él y Manuel lo miró incrédulo.

-Me tení que estar jodiendo…

-Pensé que me joderías tú –respondió Miguel como si realmente esperara que lo hiciera.

Manuel resopló.

-Deja de jugar.

Miguel hizo un puchero y se removió, pero Manuel no lo dejó. Forcejearon un rato más hasta que el peruano finalmente se quedó tendido y se durmió. Manuel se tumbó a su lado y de puro cansancio se quedó ahí también.

* * *

 

Miguel no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar de todo aquello. La cabeza le dolía todavía casi tanto como cuando despertó en la cama de su mejor amigo. Mientras se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, tratando de no caerse de costado o de estrellarse la cara contra el borde de la mesa, trató de recordar qué rayos había pasado la noche anterior. Recordó algo de que Pedro dijo que sólo bebería tequila y que alguien le pidió que sujetara una jarra mientras servía shots. Y que se bebió la jarra entera, sin saber qué había en ella o qué fue de la persona que se la dio. Pero eso no era lo peor, eso hasta le hacía gracia y lo llenaba de un ridículo orgullo adolescente. Eso no era el problema.

La foto que Martín le mandó era penosa, más para él que estaba sin polo, aunque Manuel tampoco se veía mejor con el brazo por encima de él. Ok, no significaba que hayan hecho algo, aunque el rubio estaba bastante cabreado, convencido de que los dos la habían gozado en su cama. Miguel no estaba seguro de si no recordar nada fuese bueno o malo.

Tras desayunar junto con el argentino (o tras tratar de hacerlo), se duchó y se tumbó en el sofá, volviendo a dormirse. A eso de las tres se volvió a despertar, viendo que tenía mil mensajes de un Julio ya preocupado por su hermano mayor, y apenado le respondió que estaba bien y que volvería a casa de inmediato. Julio al rato le llamó, preguntando si seguía en casa de Martín.

-Sí, perdón por no escribirte antes –farfulló Miguel mientras luchaba con sus zapatillas. Martín se asomó al oírlo hablar y volvió a desaparecer al ver que estaba con el celular-. ¿Quieres que cocine algo en especial?

-No, solo quería saber que estuvieras bien… Ayer desapareciste y no supimos más de ti.

-Ah –Miguel se rasco la nuca-. Ayer…

Julio calló por unos segundos y luego se carraspea.

-Sí, ayer… Porque te acuerdas, te vimos… -comienza a decir con cuidado, tal vez si Miguel no recordaba aquel episodio estúpido podría ser olvidado sin más dramas-. ¿No?

-Ah, sí, si –farfulló Miguel riéndose nervioso-. Claro que me acuerdo.

Julio sonrió y suspiró aliviado. No recordaba. Mejor así.

-Dale, entonces nos vemos en una rato –respondió más relajado-. ¡Trae helado!

Miguel se apuró en terminar de ponerse las zapatillas y se despidió de Martín, quien aún lo miraba resentido. Encima que alguien le había vomitado todo el baño y otro en el corredor que llevaba al jardín… Miguel salió de ahí y fue a pie hasta la avenida donde debía tomar la combi. Se sentía ya algo mejor, si bien todavía le molestaba la cabeza. Sentía como si le latiera y el piso se movía lentamente bajo sus pies. Una vez que subió a al microbús, logrando hacerse con un sitio al fondo, comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto de Manuel.

Cuando había despertado, se encontraba solo y no notó nada extraño en ese momento a parte de su malestar. Incluso el estar desnudo de la cintura para arriba le pareció completamente normal y le había asombrado no estar lleno de garabatos y pintarrajeadas. Con ese pensamiento positivo se levantó y se tambaleó a la cocina en busca de su mejor amigo. Martín le sirvió el desayuno y luego le mostró la foto, mandándosela al _whatsapp_. En ese momento Miguel tuvo que tragar nervioso. No recordaba ni el momento en que Manuel llegó a la fiesta, realmente no sabía más que lo ya mencionado. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? El beso que le dio hace ya dos meses volvió a su memoria y le sudaron las manos. De verdad que no se había imaginado su reencuentro de esa manera… de la manera que haya sido, porque cierto que no lo recordaba.

Para cuando se bajó del micro, había llegado a la conclusión de que no le quedaba otra que enfrentarlo y llamar a Manuel. O escribirle. Llamar se le hacía más decente, pero escribirle sería más fácil. Maldito dilema. Julio esperaba con la tele prendida, jugando una partida de PES. Le preguntó si halló el camino sin problema y Miguel rodó los ojos cansado, echándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo volviste tú?

-Me fui temprano –Julio evadió su pregunta y le sonrió-. Oye, hay una foto tuya circulando…

Miguel cerró los ojos y puteó bajo, a lo que su hermano se rio entre dientes.

-Entonces al final sí pasaba algo entre ustedes –se burló, pero se puso serio al ver que Miguel torcía la boca.

El mayor se removió y suspiró.

-No, que yo sepa no –comenzó hablando bajo y Julio pausó su juego.

-¿Cómo que “que yo sepa”?

-Es que… la cosa es que en serio no teníamos nada. Digo, yo lo besé una vez… pero de ahí nada, ¿manyas? –Julio asintió-. Y realmente no me acuerdo de nada de anoche. No recuerdo haber siquiera visto a Manuel y ahora hay esta foto… Pero Dios… Juraría que no pasó nada…

-Pero estabas ebrio –replicó Julio tranquilo-. Borracho y teniéndole ganas…

-Yo no…

-Miguel –Julio rodó los ojos- todo el mundo sabe que sí.

El mayor calló, mirando sus manos. Era verdad. ¿Y si se había pasado? Manuel nunca le dijo nada luego del primer beso, era obvio que no quería nada. ¿Por qué le volvería a hablar ahora que le dio otra oportunidad y Miguel la cagó? Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes. Desgraciado dolor de cabeza, maldito Manuel.

-Dale, entiendo –murmuró y se puso de pie, estirándose-. Iré a seguir durmiendo.

Bostezó y se arrastró a su cuarto. Al tumbarse en su cama buscó la conversación de Manuel. “Llegaste bien a casa?” fue todo lo que le escribió antes de dejar el celular a un lado y cerrar los ojos.

Cuando Manuel leyó el mensaje, había justo terminado de lavar los servicios. Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose un poco mal por haberse ido sin más cuando su mamá lo recogió temprano. No sospechaba que Miguel no recordaba nada, así que no supo qué escribirle, más que un deplorable “si, y tu??”. El doble signo interrogatorio dejó a Miguel nervioso dos horas más tarde. Se preguntó cuál era la intención detrás y se sintió como una novia paranoica. Solo que él era hombre y no era pareja de Manuel. Mal, muy mal, se dijo. Que era un idiota por ponerse así, que parecía un loco “stalker”. Dudó varios minutos antes de seguir hablándole _normalmente_. La conversación se fue armando, hasta que finalmente le pareció que había llegado el momento, que tenía que preguntar.

Miguel:  
_Oye, fresco si te llamo un rato?_

Manuel:  
_Ahm  
Si, bueno…_

Miguel:  
_Pero en serio??_

Manuel:  
_Si, dale...  
por?_

Miguel se mordió el labio nervioso y decidió no responder, sino tomar aire y tocar el símbolo de llamada junto a la foto de perfil de Manuel. Se llevó el celular a la oreja y esperó. Manuel no tardó en responderle, sonando algo raro a través del teléfono, pero reconocible su voz.

-¿Miguel?

-Hola… Ahm…

-¿Sí, qué pasó?

Miguel inhaló profundamente una vez más.

-Solo quería saber… ¿qué pasó realmente anoche? –preguntó en un hilo de voz y Manuel sintió como si se le hubiesen subido mil hormigas, estremeciéndose.

-Ah… ¿anoche? –repitió nervioso y Miguel respondió con una afirmativa-. Pues nada.

Miguel parpadeó.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso, no pasó nada. ¿Por qué?

-Por… ah, nada –balbuceó-. Es que estaba muy ebrio…

-Sí, mucho –Manuel se rio-. Hablaste puras weas.

-¿Huevadas? ¿¿Cómo qué??

-Ah… weas –Manuel sonrió con malicia, imaginándose como Miguel palidecía y tragaba.

-¡Oe, pero dime!

-No te diré nada –replicó el chileno entretenido-. A menos que me invites a comer.

Miguel abrió los ojos sorprendido y Manuel se mordió el labio. Si ahora no la captaba, tiraría la toalla…

-Esto… ¿te gusta La Lucha?

-Sí, obvio.

-Dale, entonces es una cita.

Ninguno de los se podía creer que realmente haya dicho eso, pero ahí estaban, en una cita. Miguel estaba nervioso y Manuel disimulaba el encontrarse en un estado similar, pero le sonrió cuando lo vio parado frente a la sanguchería. Ahí estaba el idiota que le pidió que se lo coja, pensó divertido y lo saludó casualmente. Miguel le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mira que solo lo hago para que me cuentes –bromeó mientras se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque Kennedy, comiendo sus sándwiches.

-Claro –Manuel asintió con una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que no le creía-. Querías una cita conmigo.

Miguel se relamió para limpiarse la crema que se le escurría por la comisura de los labios, negando.

-Cuéntame –insistió y Manuel se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo hablabas tonterías, ni se te entendía bien –le contó, quitándole peso al asunto, pero Miguel parecía no querer aceptar una respuesta así.

-¿En serio?

Manuel suspiró y bajó el sándwich hasta apoyarlo en su regazo, cuidando de no ensuciarse.

-Miguel –su tono se volvió serio-. Déjate de webadas.

-¿Eh?

-Los borrachos dicen la verdad, ¿no?

Miguel tragó.

-No siempre –negó y Manuel sintió muchas ganas de golpearlo.

-Ya me has besado antes –murmuró bajo, apretando los labios, ante lo cual Miguel sintió que el corazón se le detenía por un segundo.

-¿Te besé en la fiesta de Martín?

-No –Manuel negó con la cabeza y Miguel lo miró confundido-. Pero estoy hace rato esperando a que lo hagas.

Miguel no se movió, sino que desvió la mirada a su comida. Trago aún más nervioso y se maldijo bajo por haber pedido su sándwich con tanta cebolla. Sentía mucho calor en ese momento, le sudaba la nuca de puro miedo, pero tras varios segundos, segundos interminables para ambos, reunió valor y se volvió hacia Manuel. Manuel sonrió apenas y esta vez le correspondió el beso, cerrando los ojos mientras movía sus labios contra los de Miguel. Llevó una de sus manos a su nuca, mordiéndole el labio inferior con suavidad para de inmediato sentir a Miguel estremecerse. Contento confirmó que al otro no le importaba en lo más mínimo besarlo en público, mucho menos le importó hacerlo una segunda vez.

(Y esta historia podría tener un final bonito de no ser porque Miguel después de un rato se separó y se puso a gritarle por dejar caer la comida al suelo. Manuel lo golpeó, demasiado harto de su idiotez.)


End file.
